1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus having a plurality of ink heads, a platen portion (a conveyor mechanism) configured to convey a recording medium so as to be opposed to the ink heads, and a platen moving portion configured to move the platen portion upward and downward. The platen moving portion is capable of moving the platen portion between an image forming position and a jam-clearing position. In an instance where a jam of the recording medium occurs between the ink-heads and the platen portion, the platen portion is moved by the platen moving portion to the jam-clearing position, allowing a user to remove the jammed recording medium.